A Day in the Woods
by aww-shucks
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth are stuck in the woods alone with no direction-telling goat? Percabeth, gotta love 'em. Uhmm, this is my very first fanfiction and I don't know if it's any good. I suck at summarys!:D


The smell of pine and a horrid stench filled our noses as we trudged throught the mess of broken sticks and leaves as the moon shined down on our sore bodies. Out armor clanked together as we walked. I still wasn't talking to Percy. Since _he _ was the one who'd said we were on the right "trail". Since _he _was the one who'd said this "trail" was a short-cut. Since _ he _ was the one who'd gotten us lost. Excuse me. "The wrong direction."I knew I should've never listened to him. If we had gone the way I had picked, we wouldn't be here right now. We had been walking for three straight hours in this heap of woods. You're probably wondering, "_Well shouldn't Grover be guiding the direction?"_ That would be a yes if Juniper hadn't insisted on him meeting her parents for the first time. The real reason why were here the fist place is because we were playing capture the flag and Percy'd been on my team. So yeah, we had gone a little bit too far I don't know how, but we thought we were going in the right direction. Honest. And the most important reason we weren't was because we'd gotten into a fight. You see, since we've been walking, we were been attacked by baby monsters scorpion. But baby monster scorpions are not tiny, in fact, they're bigger than Percy's stepdad's car. I was just fine on my own when their little stingers slashed at me, but noooo. Percy couldn't handle that. He had to pretend to be my knight and shining armor.

_Flashback.._

_I dodged out of the way as another monster scorpion's stinger flew my way. I fell on the ground, using my knife as protection. I rolled over just in time when the same monster's stinger stung the ground. I watched as the scorpion tried to get it's stinger out. I laughed at it as it tried to get it's stinger out of the ground. I heard a little chatter and looked up to see a third one strutting its way toward me. I was in too much shock to move. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm and dragged me away as the deadly stinger would've singed me to a deadly death._

_I watched as Percy plunged Riptide into the scorpions soft spot. He left it in knowing it would soon be back into its original pen-ness as it always did in a matter of seconds. I watched as he walked away._

_I caught up with him and said, "Hey, thanks, for... you know."_

_ "Saving you?"_

_ "Yeah," I murmerred._

_ "I always do. No use thanking me every time," he said sharply._

_ "Do you have a problem?" I asked, feeling blood rush to my cheeks._

_ "Uh, yeah. I'm sick and tired of saving you every time," he stated._

_I was in a little more shock than I was with the monster scorpion. "Well, maybe if you'd actually let me savce MYSELF for once it wouldn't be a problem." _

_I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Annabeth, I'm sorry."_

_"You always try to save me Percy. Let me do it myself! I don't need your HELP!"_

_End of Flashback.._

My legs were started to get tired as we walked in an endless path through the woods, but Percy seemed confident we were heading in the right direction. "Just a little bit farther," he kept repeating.

"Percy, we're not getting anywhere," I moaned. I wasn't trying to talk to him.

"I think I've seen that tree before. Yeah, I have. We should just cut through there, and back through there,a dn just around there," he stated. I rolled my eyes and sat down on an old log. It didn't take him long to figure out I wasn't with him anymore. he wouldn't dare leave me alone somewhere.

"Annabeth, I really think you should follow me. We have to be getting close," he pleaded.

"Percy, you've been saying that for the last two hours," I whined. "Can we please just rest around here until tomorrow. I'm tired," I said. He sat down right next to me on the log.

"Yeah, but someone's gotta stay up incase of monsters.

I took of my breastplate and layed down on the ground next to me. It was a summer night but a chilly breeze kept creeping throught the air every now and then. I cursed myself for not wearing my jacket.

I seperated the sticks from rocks in a large circle and started to make a fire with two large twigs on the ground. Once that started going, I curled up into a ball on the ground and stared in the colorful flames. A few minutes passed when I realized Percy staring at me. I scowled at him then turned away.

"I'm just thinking about the past. All the adventures we went through." I rolled my eyes. "They were dangerous," he continued. "Which one was your favorite?" He'd settled across to the other side of the fire.

I thought about it. On all of them we'd almost gotten killed. Just more of a rush. I still didn't answer him. "I think I kind of liked when we sailed throught the Sea of Monsters the best," he said, answering his own question. His green eyes glowed in the moonlight.

His expression turned serious. "I think it's because I got to know more about you."

I stared up into the stars. I never liked thinking about our trip to the Sirens. The horrible things they could do to you. And especially when Percy found out about my final flaw, hubris.

We layed there in silence for a few minutes. The breeze came back over to me and I scooted closer to the fire shivering.

"Are you cold?" Percy asked.

I still didn't answer him.

He started to pull his never-before-seen-jacket off and I was about to protest when we heard a raging roar from across the woods. Suddenly a giant _thing_ lept from the trees into the open night. But that was not a giant. The thing had a huge head with hair sprouted all over. I could see the thing had ginourmous muscles which could onmly lead to one thing. "Ogre!" I shrieked. I grabbed my aromor and was about to put it on again when Percy yelled my name. I looked up to see his jacket flying towards me. I glared at him then put it on quickly followed by my armor. I grabbed my knife and started heading forward.

I looked over at Percy and saw Riptide expose from the ballpoint pen. He looked over at me and nodded. We marched over as the ogre bounded slowly towards us. I blew a strand of blond hair out of my face.

Percy was the first to make a move. he crept toward the ogre and stabbed at it's foot. The ogre winced in pain but didn't disinegrate. I stared at Percy confused. "The hair's too thick!" He said amazed. But then the ogre flicked his pinky finger at Percy and I watched him descend through the air by our little campsite. "Percy!" I yelled. I started to run to him but then the dumb ogre took me by surprise and grabbed me in his hands and started walking away. I dropped my knife and screamed. I kicked and thrashed and the ogre tightened his grip on me. "Percy!" I screamed. Why does this always happen? The monster walked deeped into the woods.

I couldn't see Percy anywhere. "Do you need my help now?" he asked. I looked right below me and saw his black hair blowing in the wind.

I still didn't answer.

"Just say it. You need my help. That's all you have to do." He kept his hands on his hips as he followed the ogre.

I yelped again as the ogre dropped but caught me by surprise in mid-air. "Perseus Jackson! Help me!"

Suddenly I was flung again but nothing caught me as I flew towards the other side of the woods. The last thing I saw was Percy running towards me full speed with nothing but hurt and worry in his eyes. Then I blacked out.

Somebody was carrying me. Then I was readjusted. I opened my eyes a crack. I saw Percy. Wait, how was he carrying me? He wasn't that strong! He looked down at me, my eyes filled with terror. But suddenly, they filled with tears. One rolled down my cheek as we stopped. He sat on the earth and wiped it away. I was in too much shock to believe what was happening. Butterflies wobbled around in my stomach. The only thing I did was wrap my arms around his neck and sob; just like I did by the Sirens.

A few moments later, I realized his shirt was soaking wet from my tears. I didn't know why I was crying. I looked up at hiim. "I-I," my voice cracked. " I-I'm sorry, Percy."

His big green eyes stared into mine. I looked away, noticing that it was still dark outside.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my index finger across the bottom of my nose. I sniffled. Gods, I hated crying in front of people. Especially _him._

"Oh, I dunno," he said solemnly which made me start crying harder again. I rested my eyes against the crook of his neck. He rubbed my back with his hand. I sniffled again, slightly breathing in the smell of saltwater. I readjusted myself and wrapped my legs around his waist, which would'v'e seemed weird, but right now, I didn't really give a crap.

The waterworks started to slow down again. I looked back up at him to see him still staring at me. My blond messy hair stuck to my face when I noticed his hand brushing them off, causing me to gasp.

"It's only me, Annabeth," Percy swore. What was happening to me? Why was he acting like this? Why was _I _acting like this?

"How long have you been carrying me for?" I asked not quite confidently.

"Um.. Ever since you got knocked-out," he stated. I saw a little sparkle in his eyes as he looked away.

"Hey," I said. "What's the matter?"

"I should've protected you, Annabeth. I _always_ do. It's my fault you got hurt. I should've.. I should've.. I shouldn't of been so stubborn with you," he angrily said. He pulled me off of him, me realizing how akward that must've been for him. "Sorry," I apologized.

He got up and started walking away form me again. "Percy!" I yelled. "It wasn't your fault! I-I shouldn't have been so stubborn. it was _me!_ Got it? Me! If I hadn't been such an oaf!"

His eyes glared at me. I tried to make the feelings mutual with the eye glaring. "Annabeth, leave me alone. You're better off without me."

Was he turning psychotic or something?! Of course I wasn't better without him. How could he think such a thing. He started treading the other direction... fast.

"Oh, no, you don't!" I caught up with him, spun him around, and pushed him on the ground, then straddled him. "Would you stop moving?!"

His eyes still dug into mine with a horrible menacing glare. I thought he was going to throw me off with his now invincible strength, so I tightened my grip on his shoulders.

"You know what, Percy? Yeah, you are stubborn! You're the most stubborn, most annoying person I know. Why are you acting like thi-" He cut me off. He grabbed my face and pushed his lips up against mine gently. My legs suddenly felt like Jell-O. My hair fell along the the sides of my head.

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until we seperated. I took long breaths, in and out.

His fingers were still lingering on my face.


End file.
